


Cover art for 'Wasteland'

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Nuclear War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: For FuryRed, because I adore her and her amazing fic! :DAlso ontumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341528) by [FuryRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryRed/pseuds/FuryRed). 



> For FuryRed, because I adore her and her amazing fic! :D
> 
> Also on [tumblr](https://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/159387296309/for-cherikyassss-because-i-adore-her-and-her).


End file.
